Please Don't Jump
by Trixie Ray
Summary: They had to stay together, it was what she once said. - Chuck/Blair - suicide


**Please Don't Jump**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Blair Waldorf X Chuck Bass

**Genre: **Angst/ Drama

**Rated: M**

**Summary:** They had to stay together, it was what she once said.

**Disclaimer:** Gossip Girl is not mine. Blair and Chuck are not mine.*Bea goes away running and starts crying at the bathroom*

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, just one explanation, I got this idea when I heard the song "Don't Jump" by Tokio Hotel, and I'm addicted to it and I knew I had to right a songfic with it! And then I remember the 14th chapter of the 2nd season. Tell me later what you thought about it. And I highly recommend for you to listen to the song while reading this story.

Thank you.

* * *

The party, the noise. It was all very annoying. She just wanted to get away from there. She needed Chuck. She couldn't stand his uncle, he was just too much for her. She couldn't stand his voice. She couldn't stand his smell. Thank God she saw Eric.

"Oh! Hey, Eric! Have you seen Chuck?"

"Yeah, a while ago. He said something about wanting to take the view from above."

"_Shit! Please don't Chuck." _Blair couldn't be right, she _couldn't_ be.

"He probably meant upstairs." Blair had almost forgotten his presence there. Gosh he was stupid.

"Clearly you don't know Chuck. He has a thing for rooftops."

She ran to the stairs, as fast as her body let her.

* * *

_One thing about being on top of the world, it gives you a long, long way to fall._

Chuck was at the edge, drinking. Looking the people downstairs. Thinking. But at one moment his bottle fell and in that precise moment he saw the danger he was in.

"Chuck!"

"_The idiot!" _Blair gets scared when she sees Chuck losing balance. She saw she needed to get a hold of the situation. "Chuck." She whispered, but to him it was almost a scream.

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't want to hear it right now_

"Come on Chuck, let's go back to the party. Just get down from there. We don't want anything bad to happen right?" Blair tried to keep her voice calm and not edgy, tried to show him comfort. "Everything will be alright."

"Alright?" Chuck looked at her. The air was cold. Blair could tell it would start snowing at any minute. "You do not have any idea of what I'm going through, _Blair_." The way he said her name.

"Tell me."

He shook his head, looking down to the street while a tear fell from his eye.

_The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise of everything  
You never found_

"Everything is a _bloody_ lie Blair! Our lives, our friends, our _fucks_!" His eyes were closed and he was suppressing the urge to scream.

"I'm not a lie, Chuck." Blair got closer to him, closer to the edge of the building. It started snowing.

"_We_ are not a lie. But you alone, me alone... I got to tell you, yes we are. We are probably the biggest lie of the Upper East Side, _sweetheart_!" He was angry. Angry at her, angry at the world, angry at his dead father. Angry at himself. He opened his eyes and looked blankly at her.

_You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more_

"Chuck! Think about your father! He wouldn't want this!"

"Shut up Jack..." Blair asked herself if Jack was trying to make things worse. He couldn't be more stupid.

"Dear old dad?" Chuck laughed humorlessly. "Fortunately all I know is what he didn't want... Which is me." He looked around and started shouting. "I'm Chuck Bass!" The city couldn't hear him. "No one cares."

Blair looked up at him. "I do. Don't you understand? I'll always be here."

"Believe me, everything will be better."

_Somewhere up there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

"Chuck! Don't!" Blair got a hold of his left leg. And this apparently stopped him for a moment. "Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck! Listen to me!"

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there  
Out of view  
Please don't jump_

"You know I'm here, right?" Blair managed to climb up to the edge, next to him. She was trying to make some sense enter his thick head. "Please Chuck! Look at me! Tell me you know I'd do anything to be with you!"

"You'd do anything for me? Are you serious?" His tone changed. It was darker.

_I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

"_Anything."_ Blair put out her hand for him to take.

_  
Just take my hand  
I'll gave you the chance  
Don't jump_

He had a different glow on his eyes. And now she had a new glow too.

"What's going on? You two should get away from there." Apparently Jack was still there. Blair and Chuck got so connected that they weren't listening to anything besides them.

"Blair?! Chuck?! What the hell are you doing?! Get down!" Serena's voice was hysterical.

"Hey, we'll help you out! Just come down!" Jenny's voice showed how desperate she was.

_Don't jump_

They looked down. Everybody was there. Serena, Little Jenny, Humphrey and Eric.

Blair and Chuck had tears in their eyes. Queen B. looked at her friends and then back at Chuck. She moved carefully closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips.

He had a different glow on his eyes. And now she had one too.

Chuck carefully embraced her with his arms.

"I'm sorry." Even though he had whispered in her ear still the others managed to hear.

"It's OK." Blair smiled one last time and they held hands.

_And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you_

**:.: The End :.:**


End file.
